A Harlequin, a Delusion Girl, and Alex Rider
by Dakatmew
Summary: One year after the events in the last book, Alex gets into MI6 again, but meets two girls, who don't actually exist. These girls have special powers, and it turns out, so may Alex. (Mostly OC, but please R&R) What could go wrong? Everything.
1. Here's How It Started

"Passengers, please return to your seats we will be bringing our decent in to Heathrow airport in a couple minutes. Expect to land in about 20 minutes. The weather is rainy and its 45 degrees out, if you are coming home welcome back." Alex Rider barely listened to the pilot as he made his comments. He was finally coming back home to England after a year. Dispute the horrors that had happens to him here, in the year he had been gone he had missed it terribly. Even Sabina hadn't been able to take his mind off it. Even more so, since the incident, as he had taken to calling it. Well she couldn't talk to anyone anymore. As the plane landed the flight attendant that had been charged with taking care of the 16 year old came over and helped him gather his things as the other passengers got off the plane.

"Alright sweetheart got everything?"

"Yeah, thanks," the light-brown haired boy replied as he stepped off the plane. He scanned the crowd of people waiting in the terminal looking for the face of Ms. Jones. After the incident had occurred she had been the first on he called. They had made arrangements for him to come back to England and live with her. Once he spotted her he walked over

"Hello Alex, I hope the plane ride was alright." she said before walking off towards baggage claim. After a year that was all the treating he got from the women he was went to be living with. He knew she had to be carefully and not give any indication that she knew him well just in case there was anyone watching or listening n. After they got his bags they headed outside to find a car waiting. Getting in, Alex said "Thanks for letting me live with you Ms. Jones. I know it must have been hard to get every thing set up." All he got in response was a stiff nod. They drove for about 30 min before driving up to a nice apartment condo. Alex remembered it from a previous mission. He had been sent here to kill her. Things had worked out obviously. But he couldn't resist a smile remembering that event.

Okay, he thought, no going back.

(Nira POV)

I jumped up and down as if someone had given me caffeine. Which they had, but that wasn't the reason that I was jumping up and down like a madwoman.

I was getting a playmate!

Well, another roommate.

Well, not really. For a while, yet.

But first, I had to deal with a problem.

"BLUNT!" I screamed.

"Yes, Nira?" he sighed.

"Why is there a conference table in our room?"

"Because, that is not your room, it is a conference room. Just because you insist on sleeping in here every night with a sleeping bag, does not mean it is your room." he replied steadily, already tiring after 30 minutes of my company. I have that effect on most people. I'm too much energy to handle.

"I never said it was MY room, I said it was OUR room, and Quinn sleeps in there too with me. So, yes, it is our room now."

"It is not, never will be, and WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KEY?"

I grinned, and turned invisible. I ran out of the room, and locked the door. Of course, that wouldn't hold him for long. Or more than a minute, actually.

I ran to the conference room and flung open the doors, and grabbed the conference table that insisted on making its residence there.

I pushed it through the door, and only just managed to stop before Blunt got nailed in the gut.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"That lock really IS getting old, isn't it? Barely 20 seconds. Huh. And, Blunt, I thought you would prefer this way, instead of pushing it out the window again. Now get out of the way." I stated, before Quinn shoved Blunt out of the way.

"Go, Nira, go!" she shouted.

I took the chance, and grinned at her in thanks.

I gave no warning, and rammed the conference table into the wall opposite, but not before I hit a teenage boy in the stomach with it, who promptly flew onto the table, and added to the weight I was pushing.

Muscles shaking from the effort, I pushed once more, and shoved it through the wall opposite, only barely after Ms. Jones, or Ms. Blunt, as we call her, grabbed the boy and brought him to the side.

She took him to the side, and brought out her gun, before shooting it until the magazine was empty.

Luckily, I had a force field around me as soon as the gun fired.

She assumed I was down, and checked the boy.

I sighed, and walked silently (invisibly) over to her, dusting my clothes off as I went.

I crouched beside the boy, and became visible again, giving the woman a good scare.

As his eyes opened, I presented my hand in a handshake, and said, "I'm Nira. It's nice to meet you."

To which he replied with, "You're both really pretty."

"Hmmph. Haven't heard that one before." said Quinn.

"Well, he did just faint." I pointed out.

"Still." muttered Quinn.

(Alex POV)

I don't care what Ms. Jones says there were two girls there that day. They were both extremely hot, and I'm positive one of them was invisible. After dropping my things off at Ms. Jones' apartment we went to the bank so she could finish up some work before we went to dinner. We were just walking down the hall to the office that until recently belonged to Alan Blunt. But since he retired the office now belonged to Ms. Jones. As we were walking down the hall we heard screaming, a door being slammed, and insane laughter. I looked over at Ms. Jones and saw that she had gone a little pale. Walking a little faster I was almost to the door when something huge and brown came barreling out of the door of a conference room apparently on its own accord. It hit me so hard I was knocked over and as I fell I hit my head on the wall behind me. As I lay there in a daze I heard Ms. Jones take out a gun and shoot at something inside until she ran out of bullets. The next thing I knew Ms. Jones and two other girls that looked about my age were leaning over me. The other two girls were stunning even to me. I think I mumbled something about them being pretty before the world went black and I lost consciousness.

(Nira POV)

As the unfamiliar boy with the brown hair came to, he found himself lying in a hospital bed with Blunt, Ms. Jones, and the two girls he saw the last time he was conscious.

One of those girls was me, Nira.

"Oh, hey, he's awake." I nudged Quinn, who shook herself awake after playing a mental game of Tetris, or something like that.

"Who-who are you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Deynira, but if you call me that, I swear I'll personally behead you. Call me Nira. This is Harlequin, but call her Quinn, because she'll do the same as I would if you call us by our full names." I said to him, making sure that Blunt and Mrs. Blunt didn't know he was awake.

"Why did you turn invisible?" he asked.

I frowned. "Daahling, that's not how it works around here. The game is that you ask a question, and I ask you a question, got it? Good. So, who are you?"

"Why did you turn invisible?"

"You don't know how to answer questions like a sensible person, do you?" I sighed, before turning to Quinn.

"Go for it."

She shrugged, and turned to the boy.

Something in her gaze always terrifies men, no matter their age.

"I'm Alex-Alex Rider."

"Why can't you answer questions the first time we ask them, dingbat?" I sighed.

Quinn retracted herself, and settled back into her spot.

Unfortunately, Blunt and Jones came back from their conversation.

I sighed again, already bored of their impending lecture. Blunt would be saying how I 'can't be responsible for whatever it is I do wrong' and all that jazz and Jones would be already reaching for a Taser.

Which she actually was doing.

I slipped into invisibility before they noticed that I should have been there, and Quinn noticed, before Alex did.

I slipped behind Blunt, and waited until he started to lecture Quinn on her irresponsibility, which had resulted in merely a few bruises and such.

This was when I started to make faces at her while Blunt was talking.

Her thumb slipped on her ring, and she found herself trying to not laugh as I began my standard routine that had always gotten her to laugh.

Eventually, Blunt had to stop and look behind him, because he was an experienced spy.

At that moment, I chose to jump up on his back, and grabbed his eyes, and appeared at the same time.

He was blinded.

"RUN QUINN, RUN!" I screamed, and jumped off of her, before Blunt or Jones, or even Alex could react.

We ran out of the room giggling our heads off, and ran to the conference room, to which I found another conference table in.

"GODDAMMIT!" I screamed, and the directors set off sprinting, before I flipped the table, which almost happened literally.

I took the table in both hands, and flipped it, literally this time, and pushed it through the roof.

I jumped back in shock, and as it was coming back down, I immediately set up a force field.

As it landed, a huge explosion happened as well.

I was thrown back into the wall, and left an imprint of my body in it.

I lay on the wall for a few seconds, and opened my eyes.

Groaning, I pulled myself out of the wall, and saw Quinn perfectly fine except for a cut on her arm.

I sighed again, and grabbed her arm before she could pull it away, and then pressed my palm against it.

A moment of excruciating pain crossed me, as it always did with injuries, and it healed.

I had to take it away from the person, and I could handle it. In fact, I kind of like it. It gives me an adrenaline rush, I guess. I've had it forever.

And then, Blunt appeared in the doorway, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Okay, okay, you can have the conference room. Just-don't flip any more tables, okay?"

"Okay!" I squeaked, and skipped away, happy that I had gotten what I wanted. With a few bruises.

(Quinn POV)

When the boy who Nira had hit with a table finally came to in the hospital wing, Nira decided that we should take on the whole good cop bad cop thing as they say in America. She decided to be good cop and started asking the questions. The typical who are you what is your name thing. When the boy didn't answer she called in my expert interrogation skills to loosen the boys tongue. He stammered out that his name was Alex rider, and even though I was still pretty pissed at him for calling me pretty. (God the nerve of him, and without my permission to!). I still remembered the name from a thought that blunt had. I hadn't been able to get every thing on him at that point but I knew that he worked for mi6 like Nira and me. Though I doubt in the same branch... Blunt had reposed by now that the boy had regained consciousness and was now lecturing me about responsibility. Me. Responsible. He did know that I was the girl who had saved the world 20 times by the time I was14 right. Of course I had had help. Nira also had claims on saving the world. I noticed that Nira was missing so I put on the ring that Smithers had made for me. It let me see Nira when she was invisible. It's helpful sometime, like when I need to know where she is when we are on a mission. But other times it isn't, like when we are trying to negotiate the release of hostages and she is standing behind the king or whoever making faces at me. This was one of those times. I slip on the ring and see that she is standing behind Blunt making faces at me. Suddenly she jumps on his back and covers his eyes while regaining visibility. She shouts for me to run while she does exactly that. Jones is reaching for her Taser.

"Wow, Mrs. Blunt" I say trying to give Nira time to escape, "That is a lot of weaponry," she sighed and holstered her weapon

"It's Ms. Jones, Quinn, we have been over this." I smile at her and say "Oh, sweetheart we all know it is gong to happen eventually stop denying it." She turns red but keeps quiet. Point for me. Looking at Alex, I nod and send him the following thought, "Nice to meet you, I hope the table didn't do to much damage, but for future reference don't call me pretty or I'll do much more damage than the table." Apparently this was too much for the poor boy to handle and he passed out again. I shrugged and leave to go find Nira. (Shouldn't be too hard I just have to follow the sound of crashing conference tables. Ahh, there is one now.)

{Thank you for reading. The Line breaks (seen above) signify a change in POV, as in either Quinn or Nira. BTW, Quinn's real name is Harlequin, and Nira's is Deynira. This is actually a RP between me and a friend. You can find us on deviantart, I'm my author name, un-capitalized, and she's given55. There's your credit, T, happy? Okay, bye! Also, please forgive me for spelling mistakes, as T writes on her kindle and her spelling is a-t-r-o-c-i-o-u-s!}


	2. An (Un)pleasant Surprise & Realization

I walked away from the scene of the flipped table, and walked over to Blunt.

"I'll draw out a plan, then." I said, before scampering away.

He mumbled something incoherently, and I walked right into Mrs. Blunt, who had her Taser out and everything.

Sadly, I was Tased right then and there.

"SON OF A BITCH, THAT HURTS!"I screamed before I could help it.

And then lost consciousness.

Saying that seeing Mrs. Blunt Taze my best friend pissed me off was like saying that Adam Lambert was a decent singer. I was mad as hell and I let her know it pinning her to the wall and hitting a pressure point in her shoulder. She immediately started screaming. I smirked at her before pressing a little harder and making her lose consciousness. I let her crumple to the floor and walk over to an unconscious Nira. Grabbing her wrists I drag her back to the hospital. The first room I found happened to be he room where Alex was currently. Walking over the bed I calmly pushed him out of the bed and onto the floor, and dragged Nira into his place. I go back to the chair where I had previously been sitting, and resumed my game of mental chess.

When I came to, I saw that Quinn was doing her evil finger thing.

"How long was I out?" I asked her.

"Shh..."

"Dammit..." I mumbled, before throwing off the sheets, and putting on my black bunny slippers with X's as eyes. Cause I'm that kind of bad-ass.

Pulling the sheet that separated Alex and I away, I found myself face to face with a naked teenage boy, who had not given any indication that he was dressing.

I immediately went invisible, almost unthinkingly.

I stood stock-still, and couldn't have moved if my life depended on it.

I only moved because Quinn came out of her chess game victorious, and saw me standing there, as though paralyzed.

You okay in there, Nira? She asked in my head.

I just saw Alex Rider naked. I thought back.

"Oh." she said out loud, before dragging me away, soundless.

"No words. Just- no words." she said. For once, I fully agreed with her.

Apparently Blunt had left because as Nira and I left the hospital wing to head back to Blunt's apartment we didn't see him. We probably should be nicer to Blunt considering that he let us stay with him. On the other hand, we know so much that letting us stay on our own was out of the question in blunts mind, though Nira has been trying to get us our own place through negotiating the remodeling of one of the conference rooms. She tells me she was successful. But where I live is not of the most importance to me. Blunt had retired from the main branch of MI6 and now runs an ultra top secret branch, that deals with people like Nira and I. We are currently the only two people in this branch, mostly because we are the only two people with powers. The branch is called PWP, or people with powers, and is very secret not even the government knows about it. Blunt uses this branch to go on missions that are two dangerous to send most people on. Nira and I are not exactly normal people. I have the power of telepathy; I can talk to people through their minds and they can talk back, if I let them. I can also simply see what they are thinking or get info from them by saying a simple key word and see what comes up. It's like eavesdropping through their brain. Nira can turn invisible and create force fields; she is also a really good healer. I am also suspecting that she may be developing super strength with all the table-flipping of late.

Once we go to our room (in it there are two beds, two desks, two lamps, and pretty much every musical instrument known to mankind), I immediately grab a guitar and start strumming a couple cords quietly just to give my hands something to do.

"So what do you think of Alex?" I ask Nira.

"Well, I think Alex is gay." I said.

"Why, what, and how?" asked Quinn.

"Well, mainly because he does feel socially awkward, and he has that vibe to him."

"A vibe?"

"Yes, Quinn, a vibe. Can't you tell?"

"Are you developing telepathy?"

We both burst out laughing.

"Aw Hell Naw!" we both said in synchronization.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying, though I suspect that he hasn't discovered it until recently." I say after we finally finish laughing. "But when we were going through those files about him it said that he was inactive and in America. Want do you think he is doing back here? And the file said nothing about him only being 16."

"Well, you know Blunt. He's always secretive, even if the situation doesn't call for it. And, as for the incomplete files, it says he was 15, and they were updated the last time he went on a mission. He was in America for a year, right? So that means he was 16 a few weeks ago, at least. Also, I think he might have had some accident. Not like that, but like, the mansion he was staying at burned down, and the people inside died." I finished.

"I think you might be right..." trailed off Quinn.

After a pause on my part I continued "When I was in his thoughts earlier, while he was unconscious, he was having a dream about some girl. They were in a mansion and having an argument. The next thing I saw was him standing outside watching the mansion burn alone. Do you think that maybe that girl was his girlfriend and he got mad at her for something?" Suddenly I gasped and cursed myself for being so stupid.

"Mate! Do you think he could be like us? I mean what if after the argument he was really mad and accidently started a fire that could be his power: starting fires. Maybe that's why he feels so guilty. He thinks he killed her." Nira looked at me with a look that I knew was her serious look and said, "Quinn, if that's the case then that could be why Blunt brought him here." Suddenly she smiled and said "Hmmm, it looks like we could have a new play thing."

I walked up the stairs of the secret music room, and hurried over to the MI6 HQ.

"Ladies, meet your new teammate, Alex Rider." said Blunt.

"I KNEW IT! WE HAVE A NEW PLAYTHING! Also, Blunt, I know we've been gone for maybe an hour, but is the conference room turned bedroom ready yet?" I asked in a big rush.

"Yes, yes, go check it out. It's fitted to your instructions exactly. And take Alex with you." he said, sighing.

"Yay!" I squealed, and then gave Blunt a hug.

Being as annoying as he may be, he was the only father figure I had in my life, as I had my powers really early on in life, and he took me in as his sort-of daughter.

"Come on, Alex! Dammit, run faster!" I shouted at him, dragging him along the hallway to the conference room, Quinn falling behind.

"Oh, and girls, I have something to tell you." said Mrs. Blunt, coming around a corner.

"Okay! Come with us!" I dropped Alex's hand, and grabbed Mrs. Blunt's.

As I neared the conference room, I dropped her hand as well, and burst through the doors.

I found the room exactly how I had imagined it.

"We even have a disco ball and strobe lights!" I squealed, and started to jump up and down like I do when I'm excited.

When Mrs. Blunt, Alex, and Quinn caught up, they were all panting, and Mrs. Blunt recovered quickly, as she had something to say.

"You are all going to public school, starting tomorrow." she announced.

"What." said Quinn.

"School. Did you just say school? I do not do school. Do you not remember what happened the last time I went to school?" I ask hurriedly. I am truly freaked out. I just did not do school schedules, teachers assignments, tests. All that just didn't work for me. Not to mention all the people who would be there to. This seemed to be the point that Nira was most worried about.

"Yes, Quinn, I do remember what happened the last time you were in public school. It was in all the newspapers, 4 casualties, if I remember right." Blunt said calmly. Nira on the other hand was freaking out.

"Public school. Public. School. All the people. Nooooo! And the fact that it is public. That is just not ok. It's official. We. Are. Going. To. Die." She emphasized this point by yelling it all while running around in circles and waving her arms. I look at blunt and say plainly, "I couldn't have said it any better."

I was freaking out.

Alex, however, was perfectly calm. "Guys, it's just public school. What's the big deal?"

We both responded in unison. "What's the big deal? It's PUBLIC SCHOOL!"

"The last time I went to public school, I blew up the science lab and got four people killed." said Quinn.

"I had an anxiety attack and got arrested on 4 assault charges, 1 attempted murder charge, and 15 murder charges."

"How the hell did you manage that?" asked Alex.

"I use my powers uncontrollably when I'm nervous, excited, angry, or frustrated. It caused quite a panic." I stated, and then flinched.

"Painful memories." I muttered, rubbing my neck.

"Well, tomorrow, you're all going to Brookland. Yes, Alex, your old school. And I want you to keep an eye on those two. They're inseparable, and it won't go down well with the teachers." said Blunt.

"Is that all? Well, then, Blunt, let's go to dinner." said Mrs. Blunt.

We were both too shocked to jump up and shout "I told you so."

That's how bad it hit us.

The next morning, after a violent encounter with the alarm clock, Nira and I threw on some clothes. Nira wore a pair of black pants with a well worn grey Batman shirt, and for shoes, she had on a pair of her signature boots. I wore dark wash jeans a dark blue t-shirt that I liked and my favorite leather jacket. For shoes I just grew on the same pair of ratty tennis shoes that I had had for the last year. Once we were ready we grabbed the bags that Mrs. Blunt had presented us with last night, and headed down for breakfast. We found Mr. and Mrs. Blunt in the room we used for breakfast, with Alex.

"You guys know that Brookland has uniforms right? Since you are girls you have to wear skirts." Alex said grabbing a muffin.

"You try getting us in to skirts and see how that works for you." Nira says grabbing the muffin from his hand.

"I guarantee you will lose at least one finger." I added stealing her recently stolen muffin, and taking a bite while looking at him. He considers and shrugged, reaching for another muffin. Nira would not have this though, I stealing her food was one thing, that was a running joke, but Alex was simply not allowed to eat a muffin before her. She grabbed his latest muffin and shoved the whole thing in her mouth before he could say anything.

"HA! I AM THE WINNER! YOU ARE THE LOSER HAHAHA!" she sang with her mouth still full of muffin. I glance at the time and grab her arm and say "Come on winner, or we're going to be late." I grab an orange and my keys and head out the door, still dragging a very happy Nira.

Alex follows and when we reach the garage he looks at the SUV and starts towards it.

"No no no, buddy. We are taking MY car." I saw with an evil glint in my eye. I walk over to an access panel and plug in a code. A wall slides open silently to reveal my baby, a dark blue Aston Martin with sparkling wheels. I loved this car more than life itself. I loved this car so much that I actually bought it so that it could never be taken away from me. Smiling I turned around and saw Alex staring at the with his mouth hanging open, and Nira yelling shotgun

"If you drool on my car I'll murderer you." I whispered in his ear and got in.

Riding to school, cruising in a blue Aston Martin, top of the line, in style.

Not to mention the fact that there was a certain 16-year-old spy in the non-existent backseat that was watching our bags for us.

Yup, life was sweet right then.

We pulled into the parking lot, the rest of the students already jealous of us.

Although, the car was probably not the only cause of the chatter.

"They're not even in uniform."

"Her hair's a mess!"

"She's not even wearing any makeup!"

"Dude-they're more women then girls."

"Hot!"

"Spicy!"

"Fancy a ride?" several of the guys jeered at this, as my incredibly long legs stretched out of the car.

"Well, I would, but unfortunately, I like to go fast, not slow." I said, throwing it back in his face. "I'd hate to wait for you to catch up."

A chorus of 'oh's sounded throughout the crowd.

Alex got out of the car, and handed me my bag, as well as Quinn's.

"Thanks, Alex. Now where the fuck is the entrance?" I said, absentmindedly picking a general direction and strolling towards it.

Quinn joined me in a few seconds, and we struck up a conversation concerning the guys we had seen so far.

We entered the front entrance, and saw the desk administration. Or whatever it was.

"We're new." I stated to the secretary.

"I see." she said, her judgment already made up about us.

"You'll need these." she handed us two sets of uniforms.

I saw on top of it was a skirt.

"You're going to lose a finger if you try to get me in this thing." said Quinn.

Unknowingly, the secretary had pressed the intercom button, and we were broadcasting to the entire school.

"Well, I'm sorry dear, but you'll have to wear the school uniform, complete with skirt," she stressed, "to be able to attend your classes today, and every day following it."

Quinn was about to say something, but I stopped her.

"AW HELL NAW!" I shouted, and little did I realize it had become a legend.

I flung the clothes in her face, and raced out before the security men could catch me.

Already, it was one hell of a day.


	3. Becoming Even More Legendary

~ (Quinn)

After Nira's encounter with the secretary which then made her a legend in the school, we found Alex and went to find out first class. I'm sure the three of us must have looked pretty odd walking down the hall together. Everywhere we went whispers followed us. A couple of Alex's old friends came up to talk to us. There was Tom who immediately told Alex that his shoulder was feeling awesome and if he ever wanted a sidekick he would he up for it. Alex smiled and said, "Thanks mate but I'm retired." For some reason Tom looked very disappointed. At this time Alex's other friend James had walked over and earned my permanent respect by throwing his arm around me and using the worst pickup line in the history of pickup lines

"Hey baby, I gotta penis." I was pretty sure that Alex thought I was gonna kill the guy but I was laughing too hard as the warning bell rang Alex's friends told us that they would meet us for lunch before heading off to their first class. Alex, Nira, and I set off to our first class that happened to be math, where in Nira and I became even more legendary.

"Math? What is this sorcery? I cannot believe I have to go to this infernal class first! It's more LETTERS than NUMBERS!" I nearly shouted to the teacher.

"Well, if you don't mind, Ms. Deynira, answer the question on the board." said the teacher.

"My name is not Deynira. It is Nira, and if you ever call me that again, I will be forced to roast you slowly over an open flame. And the problem's solution is x= (-9)." I said, seething.

"No one's gotten that right in their head in a year!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I replied, yawning already.

"Do not yawn in my class!"

"I cannot help my bodily functions, as you very well know, as you farted not two minutes ago." I replied steadily.

The teacher turned red from embarrassment.

Alex looked surprised that I would say such things to the teacher, whose name I had yet to hear.

One of Alex's friends, Tom looked at me with a new respect.

His eyes flickered to Alex, who looked back at him. He gave Alex the thumbs up sign, which I assumed referred to me, so he either approved of it, or liked my physique. I'm betting both.

By this time I am out of my seat yelling at the teacher along with Nira.

"If you insist on teaching this sorcery to kids you must accept the fact that will become bored. Just because you want to waste your life with this crap doesn't mean we do!" By this point I can see people holding their cell phones filming us. I smile. Thinking of the fit Blunt was going to give us when we got back. That is if we could survive this class. The teacher (whose name Nira and I still don't know) was now threatening us with a month's detention, if we did not sit down immediately.

"You know giving us detention just means that you will have to spend even more time with us right." I say rolling my eyes "This seems counter productive on your part." Nira added.

"Oh I didn't think of that." The teacher says honestly. By this point I am so annoyed I start clapping "Our tax dollars at work, folks." I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. Both Nira and I go back to our seats and wait for our brilliant teacher to embarrass her self again. I notice Alex's friend Tom staring at Nira and smiling dreamily. This is too good to pass up, I think, and go digging through his mind. I am horrified by what I find there. And actually leap out of my seat and shout "Ugh that is disgusting!" Everyone burst out laughing thinking I meant the math problem the teacher had just put on the board.

"And now Ms. Quinn you may leave my class room." Salvaging the moment as best I could I fell into a courtesy and said formally "Whatever her ladyship requires. " backing out of the room still bowing. I look up at the last moment and wink at the class letting them know that more is soon to come.

I had known Quinn long enough to figure out that it wasn't the math problem she was talking about. I picked up the mental connection we had and mentally cracked the whip.

Not so loudly, Nira, thought Quinn.

So, why did you scream that? I know it's not the math problem, unlike the rest of the class. I said.

Erm, well, it really was, disgusting... Tom, Alex's friend, was, erm, daydreaming, about having, sex with you...

I stood up, and ran to the trash can, to which I threw up in.

"That really IS disgusting..." I said, and ran out of the room, before the teacher could stop me, though I doubted they would try.

"Yeah, it was disgusting..."

"The disadvantages to being a psychic."

Nira and I wander around the school for the rest of that class period. By the time the bell rang we were standing outside the door of the class we had been kicked out of. Once Alex and Tom left we all started down the hall to Biology James joined us just as Alex asked "What did you guys do after you get kicked out?" I smile mischievously and said "Oh, we wandered for a bit, and then we decided to hack the schools interface for kicks and giggles. You will all be getting a very interesting text message around noon." With that, Nira and I walked into Biology, leaving the boys to follow us nervously.

Unfortunately, with the image of Tom's mind in mine thanks to Quinn, I was partnered with Tom.

Sure, Tom was cute, and even handsome, but with that image in my mind, I couldn't quite bring myself to think of him like that...

I mean, the guy imagined having sex with me! Just... just...

Oh my gods, I think I might be sick again...

Oh, wait! We get to dissect a lung today to remember their stuff in Biology!

Yay!

Tom looked at the lung with squeamishness.

"Don't like lungs?" I asked him.

"Not really... Didn't like Biology at the start." he replied.

"Oh, come on. He's okay, but her? I mean, really, give him a challenge!" a rogue girl's voice came up from the desk behind us.

"Who was that?" I asked Tom.

"Melissa Hart." he answered.

"Right."

I marched up to Melissa Hart, and said to her, "If you have something to say to me, go ahead and say it, before I make you disappear."

"I-I-I-" she stammered.

"That's what I thought." I returned to my seat.

"Bad-ass chick, as well as hot as hell." I heard, also from the back, near Quinn.

We grinned at each other. Already, the guys were wrapped around our fingers.

I was partnered with James for this assignment. Looking over at Nira after her little stunt I knew that we were going to have fun this year.

"So are you sure what I said to you in the hallway way ok? I mean I don't want you to think that I'm just another perverted High school guy with nothing on his mind other than sex." James says tearing me away from my thoughts. I smile and say "No no, it's fine, I promise. You actually gained a few points in my book for that remark. Don't worry its really fine." I say reassuringly and he smiles grabbing a knife and digging through the trachea. "Good. So how long have you know Alex?"

"About 2 days ever since Nira hit him with a conference table and knocked him unconscious." I say while cutting open the left lung. James actually misses the next cut and ends up slicing himself with the knife. "What!" He says the look on his face is so good that I can't help laughing "Really." I say and we finish the lab in comfortable silence. At the end of class Nira sees the cut that James accidentally got and grabbed it "Ow," she said and lets go. We walk apart of the others and then here James exclaims, "Whoa, were did it go?" We smile at each other and continue walking.

I rolled my eyes at James' antics at his cut disappearing in a matter of seconds. In a minute, we were all back to normal, and heading to lunch.

"What is this lunch?" asked Quinn.

"It's a meal you eat at midday." replied James.

"No, that's Noonday." I argued.

"It's lunch." Alex, James, and Tom argued back.

"It is NOONDAY and that is FINAL." I said.

I swear, men and boys get more irritating by the minute.

I sat down at the table with Quinn, and we opened our bags simultaneously, to find the exact same lunch, and we bit them at the same time in the same way.

"Whoa. Do you guys practice that?" said Tom.

We both looked up in confusion. "What?" we said in unison.

"I swear, you two could be twins if it wasn't for how different you look." said James.

I blinked at him.

"Fraternal-" I started.

"-Twins" finished Quinn.

"You're twins?" asked Alex.

We both sighed.

"No. Now stop asking and eat!"

During lunch, as we are now supposed to call it, we learned a little more about Alex and his friends. They had all been going to school together pretty much forever. Tom had a brother named Jerry and a crappy home life, and James only had a mother science his dad died a few years ago. We also learned that Alex had been passing off his mission time as being very sick. At this tom said "Right," making me wonder what he knew about Alex's real life. Taking a risk, I peer into his mind again and, finding nothing profane, I learn that he and his brother knew the truth about Alex and that he had been shot in the shoulder last year when Alex had been dealing with Scorpia. I had been so deep in thought that I had completely failed to notice what Nira was doing, I was brought back into my own mind when a glob of mashed yams landed on Tom's nose courtesy of Nira and her spoon who then said "And that dear Tom, is why I should be in charge of catapults when the zombies take over."

"Point proved, Nira. Point proved." said Tom, before lapsing back into dreamland or something equally odd.

"Okay then. I wonder what would happen if I took this milk and poured it into this fruit juice..." I started to gather up unwanted or unused Noonday food, and concoct it. Into a concoction, what else?

The guys saw what I was doing, and watched, entertained.

"You know what you're doing there?" asked Tom.

"AW HELL NAW!"

"Okay then..."

I had built my best concoction ever.

Now...

"I dare one of you to drink it."

"What's the reward?" they asked, hesitant.

I considered. "Well, I don't know, really... Maybe, a kiss?"

Oh, how Tom scrambled.

After Tom managed to down the while thing he looked at Nira and said, "Now what about my kiss?"

"Are you kidding?" she shouted "After you just drank that? No, thank you." Tom looked crestfallen and I guess Nira felt bad so she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just out of curiosity, I looked in to Tom's mind and wished I had learned from my mistake earlier. I look at him and say "I said it once and I'll say it again: that is disgusting." Only Nira understood what I actually meant.

After that, Tom literally wouldn't shut up about a kiss that I gave him on the cheek, and I couldn't get him to shut up.

After listening to him prattle on about it so much that I couldn't listen to the teacher, which was a shame because I liked history, I turned to him and asked him, "What do I have to do to get you to shut up?"

Tom looked startled. "Uh..."

"Good. You actually shut up. Stay that way."

And that, my dear children, is how you get a guy to shut up.

We managed to survive the rest of the day with only minor events to add to the history books. And when the final bell rang Nira and I grabbed our stuff and headed out to the car we were almost there when James called "Hey Quinn, can I talk to you for a sec?" Alone?" He added when he saw Nira trying to fallow. "It's ok, I'll be just a sec." I told her and walked over to him. I raised my eyebrows in a 'what' meaning.

"Well I thought since Tom got a kiss, I thought I might get one as well."

I respond sarcastically "And here I thought that British boys were supposed to be so polite and innocent."

He smirks and says "Baby you don't know innocent till you know me." he says leaning in thinking that I was okay with him going for the kiss. He was safely mistaken. The next thing the poor boy knew he was pinned against the side of the school by his neck. I leaned and whispered in his ear "Try that again and your pretty face wont be so pretty anymore." I drop him and walk back to Nira who saw the whole thong and is now laughing hysterically. "I'm never gonna here the end of this am I."

"Nope" she says as we get in the car. Alex rolls up a few minutes later and asks why James was lying on the side of the ground. "Oh that's what is left of Quinn's almost first kiss." Nira says as he gets in to the back. I punch the gas and head for home.

We burst in the office of MI6's newest pet project, PWP, and I can tell you, that has to be the lamest name for a division ever.

As we came to our new suite, as I had taken to calling it, Blunt was yelling for us.

"Why didn't you girls wear uniforms?"

"I told you, Da, we don't wear skirts. EVER."

"Not even on missions?"

"We were dresses on missions, Da. Now, either get us boy uniforms, or not."

"Why do you call him Da?" asked Alex.

"It stands for Director Agent, but also pertains to the fact that he practically raised me." I said.

"Whoa. Didn't know he had a kid."

"I'm not biologically his child. Adopted. Technically."

"Technically? How so?"

"Because according to the government, I don't exist."

Alex looked at Blunt totally horrified. "She doesn't exist. That is quite possibly the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Someone who doesn't exist cannot knock me unconscious with a conference table."

"You really need to get over that." Nira says "And besides it's not that big of a deal. I mean, Quinn doesn't exist either."

"No" I correct her "I'm dead; that doesn't mean I don't exist"

"Whatever," she said "Oh and, by the way, guess what almost happened today."

"Dude." I say sending a warning into her thought, which she happily ignores, "Quinn almost got ki-" she was cut off by Ms. Blunt entering the room. I can honestly saw that I have never been happier to see her in my entire life.

"You got kicked out of math class," she says, pointing at me "and you cussed out the secretary. Over the intercom." she said pointing her finger at Nira. "What do you girls have to say for your selves!?"

I look at Nira, who is smiling, and say "That we are legendary Ms. Blunt. Legendary."

{Yay! Third chapter! In the same day as C2! A Miracle! Anyway, the ~ stand for changes in POVs cause we don't like doing 3rd person. Also, I'd love reviews ever so much! I forgot to give T credit last chapter, so, here's double! Look for us on da, (haha), dakatmew and given55. Chow!}


End file.
